7 Days Without You Makes One Weak
by Your Little Kitten
Summary: Tae Kyung and the others are quite distraught when Mi Nam never returns from her trip to visit her father's grave stone. One week went by as the others called her desperately with no reply. What happened to the band as they waited for her return? R
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Seven Days Without You Makes One Week:**

**Chapter 1**

**The First Day- The Return**

**Disclaimer::: I do not own any of You're Beautiful's characters…or their brilliant music…or any of that sorts of things! I am merely a humble fan in love with the series and the quirky little characters! TAENYU FOREVER!**

Hwang Tae Kyung sat in the driver's seat of He Yi's shiny red car. Shifting gears, feeling the power below his foot, the Leader of ANJell was furious. Screwing his face up in his famous thoughtful pout, Tae Kyung wondered why she didn't come. '_She couldn't have been that tired…SHE wasn't the one chased by a pig_.' But wait, was she avoiding him? Why would she avoid him though? He didn't do anything wrong. If anything SHE was to blame for everything. If she hadn't been singing that damned rabbit song and helped him through the dark like he'd asked they would have gotten back sooner and he could have avoided the devil fairy that was sitting next to him.

"Oppa…You're so quiet!" He Yi's words brought Tae Kyung out of his thoughts. Shifting his dark eyes over to the devil fairy, Tae Kyung wondered why she even bothered. He wasn't in the mood to talk, he'd already made that perfectly clear by ignoring all of her questions, and even a couple of her threats. All he wanted was to get back to the house and get to sleep.

With a groan, Tae Kyung realized that he was driving HER car. There were only a couple options for him to get back home. Option one, he could drop her off at her house, drive home, and have her manager come pick it up in the morning. Option two, he could drive home and she'd have to drive back to her own home afterwards. Or option three, he could call up their driver, have him drive the fan to He Yi's house, meet there and then the driver could drive him home.

Bringing out his shiny phone, Tae Kyung pushed speed dial 11. Hopefully it wasn't too late. They would be back in town in less than an hour. Sadly, however, after it rang 7 times, the phone went to the answering machine and Tae Kyung hung up his phone. Okay, option three was out of the question.

"Ooppa! Who did you just call?" God her voice was annoying. Turning to the big eyed devil fairy next to him who was currently brushing a couple strands of hair out of her face, Tae Kyung smirked. "I was calling your driver to come pick you up off the side of the street…" it was a lie, but her reaction was priceless. "WHAAT? No you weren't! Really Hwang Tae Kyung, who was that you just caaaalled?" Turning away from that woman, Tae Kyung ignored the rest of her please to know who it was he called.

'_Okay, down to two options…' _He really didn't want to go to her house. That would be too troublesome. She lived on the other side of town. Plus he would have her car and have to explain not only why he was coming home Go Mi Nam-less, but also in Yoo He Yi's car. Especially without the devil fairy. _'Okay, Option Two it is_' Turning towards He Yi, Tae Kyung finally spoke some truth.

"We will be going to my house first. Like a supportive and caring 'girlfriend' you dropped me off at home after a long trip away. You will then drive yourself home…" Instantly after Tae Kyung spoke, the Devil Fairy started to protest.

"Oh no…being a kind and caring boyfriend, you will drop me home first and take a cab home!" Scoffing at her response, Tae Kyung merely turned the music up to drone out her excessive nagging. It was like they were married! Suddenly an image of them at the altar popped into his head and made him shutter. That was the most horrific scene he'd ever thought of. More-so than any of the disgusting things Go Mi Nam had done to him.

By the time Yoo He Yi realized that he was not going to give into her complaints, they were pulling up to his house. Slowly he pulled into the drive way and quickly threw the car into park. He missed being home, he missed his own car. But it didn't feel the same without Go Mi Nam's silly face. With a frown, Tae Kyung shook that thought that just rammed it's self into his head. No. This was home…it was home far before Go Mi Nam showed up and started turning it into a pig sty.

Now that Tae Kyung was out of the car and on his way inside, he suddenly heard the clacking of Yoo He Yi's boot's heels clicking his way. Spinning around with frustration burning in his eyes, Tae Kyung stopped the woman short in her tracks.

"What are you doing?"

"I…I thought that I could come in. See the house?"

"Tch! See the house? Ha…funny…" He turned towards the house with all the lights but the porch light off, then turned back to Yoo He Yi. Waving his hand to shoo her away, Tae Kyung raised his chin ever so slightly in a superior way. "Go home…I don't want to see you any more" He then spun around and started walking back inside. Just as he did that, the satisfying huff that Yoo He Yi always seemed to poses could be heard along with the quick steps coming from her heeled boots. Luckily, the noise was silenced quickly as she pulled into the car and then sped away muttering something.

With a smile of a victorious man, Tae Kyung headed inside. The doors were never locked, so that came in handy when he'd forgotten his keys elsewhere. A whine could be heard coming from the dog house that was in the corner of the porch and Tae Kyung stopped as he watched Jolie's head poke out from her house that actually had "Jolie's House" painted just above the door. The golden lab's whine almost reminded him of Go Mi Nam, which made Tae Kyung instantly angry. Why was he thinking of that rabbit like 'man' at the sight of Jolie? He should think of no one…No one but a dog named after a famous American Actress, Angelina Jolie.

With a sigh, Tae Kyung entered the house and shut the door behind him with a definite, _thud_. Once inside, Tae Kyung instantly went to the fridge. He was thirsty after that drive and a refreshing water would cool him off enough to go to bed. Looking at his watch as he made his way across the 'magically' lit kitchen (which really just had a motion sensor so that whenever he entered he could see where he was going) Tae Kyung saw that it was One O'Clock in the morning.

"Tch. I should have just stayed in the country with Go Mi Nam and sent that Devil fairy home…" Tae Kyung then realized what he was saying. Stay with Go Mi Nam? That was just dangerous. No doubt they would run into more trouble if they stayed together. No. It was best that he came home. He would at least get the room all to himself without the hindrance of a girl sleeping in his room.

Once to the fridge, Tae Kyung pulled out a glass bottle of water, screwed off the cap, and instantly started drinking. As soon as the fresh water touched his tongue, he couldn't seem to stop until it was half way done. "Wow…I was really thirsty…" Thinking back, he realized the last time he had something to drink was that bottle Go Mi Nam had brought him when she found him. "That's why…"

Now that his thirst was quenched, Tae Kyung put the bottle back into the fridge and then shut it, heading upstairs. Jeremy and Shin-Woo were asleep so he would have to be quiet. Not that he was loud, that was Go Mi Nam's job. _Ch…there I go again. Thinking about that Rabbit-like boy…_Clearing his head of Go Mi Nam and his troubles, Tae Kyung climbed the stairs, went past the other bed rooms and back to his own.

Entering, he flipped the switch on and looked around. With a frown he looked at the blankets on the floor. Making a mental note, he told himself to tell Go Mi Nam to pick it up in the morning. Normally she would pick up after herself, but yesterday had been a busy morning and she must have forgotten. Tae Kyung would have picked it up himself had he not been so exhausted.

That night was to be the first of his fitful nights he'd had in quite a while…

**Please Read and Review! I am sooooo obsessed with this series, and was upset to see not that many fan fics done. Hopefully others are equally obsessed and will find this fanfiction amusing ^_^ Since this was from Tae Kyung's point of view it isn't as amusing as the next chapter will be. Haha Next chapter is Jeremy's point of view!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**Seven Days Without You Makes One Week**

**Chapter Two**

**Day Two-The Awakening**

**Disclaimer::: As Previously stated in the last chapter. I do not own the characters, the plotline (except for the small changed I've created for this fanfic…) nor the songs or anything in the Korean Drama "You're Beautiful" that all belongs to…that guy with the face who DOES own it…Now…Off to the fanfic!**

With a loud yawn, Jeremy popped his blond haired head out from under his blankets. Last night he had slept well. Maybe it was because weird little Go Mi Nam wasn't there that night. Although Jeremy had apologized to Go Mi Nam for assuming weird things about him in the beginning, those weird feelings just didn't go away. The weird feelings couldn't be there because of himself, so it must be Go Mi Nam's fault for the weird feelings.

_I like girls…pretty girls with the pretty faces and the pretty bodies…_Jeremy always had to think to himself this or else he'd start second guessing what it was exactly he liked. Every time he saw a pretty girl he found her attractive, but then…when he looked at Go Mi Nam, who was a boy…he also found him attractive…NO! That was not true! Mi Nam was just weird. There's nothing more to it than that. Mi Nam was there to seduce and to lure in him and Jolie and he couldn't give in to it. Not like Tae Kyung and Shin Woo Hyung seemed to be doing.

Popping his arms out from under the comforter now, Jeremy smiled up at the ceiling "Good Morning World…" he said then sat up and flipped his feet over the side of the bed. Go Mi Nam and Auntie never came home yesterday, but no doubt they were back home today. Tae Kyung said they'd promised to come back right away. They must have gotten home late and were just quiet coming in.

Jeremy could even smell the bacon and eggs frying down stairs. Although Auntie rarely cooked those for breakfast, Jeremy was SURE she was cooking bacon this morning to tease ole Tae Kyung for being chased by a pig. With a laugh, the blond haired boy slipped on his orange slippers and pulled on an equally orange shirt. Even though Auntie was old, and everyone else were boys, Jeremy felt weird walking around the house with no shirt on with Go Mi Nam around. It just felt…odd. Shaking his head Jeremy pushed those thoughts away.

Walking out of his room, and then down the stairs, Jeremy rubbed his eyes trying to wipe out the sleepies. With a yawn he said "Good Morning Auntie" But then, when he opened his eyes, it was not Auntie at the stove, but Shin Woo Hyung. "Wha-? What are you doing cooking, Hyung?" Shin Woo just chuckled and flipped the eggs. He then simply replied with "I was hungry…aren't you?"

Jeremy rubbed his belly and nodded enthusiastically. "Yea, I'm hungry. But why isn't Auntie cooking?" Shin Woo then slowly looked up from the bacon, something sad in his eyes and then his lips pressed together in a smile and said "I guess they're not home yet…"

"Hmmm" Jeremy replied while sitting down at the island. Was this good, or bad? Auntie was nice, and very amusing. Plus she cooked good food. But she and Tae Kyung didn't get along. And since Auntie wasn't back yet, that meant Go Mi Nam wasn't back yet. With a sigh, Jeremy put his elbows on the counter, then put his chin into the palms of his hand.

"When are they coming back?" Jeremy asked. He was afraid to look at Shin Woo Hyung's face with that question, unsure of what would show on his own face. Did he miss Go Mi Nam? It was good to be free of that punk for right now, but despite him being so weird, Jeremy had to admit he liked him. When Shin Woo didn't answer his question, Jeremy looked his way saying "huh?" Shin Woo then shrugged and poked at the bacon.

With that poke, Jeremy's nose picked up the smell even stronger and all thought of Mi Nam and Auntie went to the back of his brain. "Is it done yet?" Shin Woo laughed and then said "Almost. Now go get Tae Kyung…"

Jeremy couldn't help but cock his head to the side in confusion. Tae Kyung never ate breakfast, why was he supposed to go wake him up so that their leader would deny the offer? Still, it didn't hurt to try. "Okay!" He jumped out of his seat and made his way upstairs. His bare feet made no noise as he ran upstairs, nor when he crossed over to Tae Kyung's room. Knocking first, Jeremy waited for a reply from their leader. Surprisingly enough, there was a reply. With a childish smile, Jeremy opened the door and poked his head in.

Tae Kyung was sitting at his desk. "You're up early, Tae Kyung…" The older male's eyes slowly lifted from the papers he was writing on and then looked over to him. In a matter of factly way, Tae Kyung said "I didn't sleep…" Jeremy's eyes widened at his words and then looked over to the bed. It was still made, or re-made.

Stepping inside, Jeremy tugged on the bottom of his shirt as he looked around. It was then that he noticed that there was a bit of a mess in here. "Tae Kyung…Why are there blankets on the floor?" Tae Kyung's dark eyes moved back to his paper he was writing on and he said in a nonchalant manner "It's Go Mi Nam's mess…he can clean it up when he gets back." He then continued writing again. His face looked in deep thought, however his sharp pencil that he'd probably sharpened ten times since starting that paper, was not moving very much.

Ignoring the troubled expression on Tae Kyung's face, Jeremy smiled "So Go Mi Nam's coming back today?" Tae Kyung's face then snapped in his direction and quickly said "How am I supposed to know?" Jeremy jumped and stepped back. It was as if Tae Kyung had just thrown daggers his way with his eyes. "Well…I just thought…I mean since you guys left together you'd know…" Tae Kyung then stood up from his chair and then promptly said "Tch, I am not that rabbit-like boy's baby sitter! He will come back whenever he wants…"

Jeremy's eyes widened and he quickly slipped out of the bedroom. Closing the door and pressing against it with his back, Jeremy wondered what just happened. "What was that?" Closing his teeth, yet keeping his lips slightly open, Jeremy donned his normal confused look. Just then, he remembered the reason he'd come up in the first place and opened the door a jar and poked his head in. When he did so, Jeremy saw that Tae Kyung was still standing there with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Oh yea, Hyung…Breakfast is almost done. Shin Woo Hyung told me to come get you" Jeremy then smiled, and cocked his head to the side when Tae Kyung nodded and said "I'll be down soon". They could finally eat breakfast together! Maybe it was good that Tae Kyung didn't get to sleep last night. And at least there was nothing on their schedule today, so it was a free day to do whatever they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3: The Suspicions

**Seven Days Without You Makes One Week**

**Chapter Three**

**Day Three-The Suspicions **

**Disclaimer!:: **_I do not own the characters, music or anything belonging to those who do own "You're Beautiful". I am merely a humble fanfic writer who uses the gap near the end of episode 7 to find some creative writing that created this fanfic. Please read and review!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strumming the strings on his acoustic guitar, Shin Woo stared into the distance, his mind full of questions. This marked the third day that Mi Nam hasn't returned from her home town. He had called her once, and yet she hadn't replied. Pressing his lips together, Shin Woo stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, and the black acoustic guitar where his bottom had previously rested.

Stretching his arms above his head, Shin Woo made his way from the living room to the kitchen. Without Go Mi Nam here, the house was pretty quiet. A man could do a lot of thinking in a quiet world such as this one. He wasn't so fond of that fact at the moment. With all the questions buzzing in his head, there was never silence in there. At least with Go Mi Nam around, the thoughts were silenced and he could just…exist. That was a rare thing for the silent guitarist of ANJell.

Sure, back in the day everything had been great, they were in it for the joy of the music and their hopes and dreams. But then, as the time went by, everyone started changing a little. It was the stardom. Then the inability to just exist became a thought in his always moving brain. There were always photo shoots, interviews, and concerts. Even though he loved all those things, it just wasn't the same anymore.

Blinking past his foggy memories, Shin Woo realized he had made his way over to the fridge, and was staring at a pitcher of milk sitting there. Half smiling, Shin Woo moved the half full pitcher of milk, and reached behind it for the iced tea he had made earlier that day. It seemed like Mi Nam wasn't returning again today, so he didn't have to wait for her.

Her…that's right. Go Mi Nam, although she has a boy's name and appearance, was in fact a female. The first night he actually got to spend time with her, Shin Woo had found out her secret. It had really been by accident. The poor girl had gotten drunk and passed out. Shin Woo then had to carry her to the van and accidentally felt some parts a male didn't have. Had he told on her that night, Shin Woo now knew what he would be missing out on. At first it was just amusement, to see how long she could hide her true identity, and how annoying she could be to the others.

At first Mi Nam amused him. But now, something was different. Little by little he started to take on a role of protector. Without knowing it, he also started to fall for the girl. No matter how annoying she could be, there was a softness about her, something that he wanted to cling to with all of his heart. Yes. Already he was falling for the girl who seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth.

Pouring the tea into a glass, Shin Woo stared at it's transparent brown color. Normally Shin Woo favored a nice cup of warm tea, but his mind was too worried about Mi Nam to actually sit and wait for water to boil and then the tea to seep into the boiled water. Instead he merely took two spoonfuls of sugar and allowed the grains to seep into his iced tea, making it sweet and delicious. Just how Mi Nam liked it.

"Go Mi Nam" With a sigh, Shin Woo brought the cup up to his mouth and took a sip. Just as he did so, Jeremy started to stampede down the stairs. With a smile, Shin Woo looked towards the stairs as he swallowed the sip of tea. The boy was wearing a yellow tee shirt and a pair of yellow and green plaid pants. His fashion was unlike any person he has seen, yet it suited him well. Jeremy never had a true frown, and was never upset. His face was always decorated with a smile.

"Hyung…Have you heard from Go Mi Nam yet?" Why…Why did those have to be the first words out of the bleach blonde boy's mouth? Shin Woo's half smile then closed to an emotionless expression and he took another sip from his tea while shaking his head. Jeremy then walked past him to the fridge, and after a couple seconds of searching, grabbed a 20 oz bottle of orange juice.

Changing the subject from Go Mi Nam to something less upsetting, Shin Woo grabbed the edge of Jeremy's short sleeved shirt and asked, "Are you going outside in that?" Jeremy seemed to be on his way outside and stopped in his place. "Yeah, why?"

"It's cold outside." Looking away from Jeremy quickly, Shin Woo let him go. Was he starting to act motherly, even towards Jeremy now? Of course, he's always been the protector, but when it came to things like this, he allowed others to do as they please, and suffer the consequences of their actions. But since Mi Nam's been around, he's been especially aware of little things that could upset the balance of things. I.E. if Jeremy went out in the cold with just a tee shirt on, he could get sick.

Shin Woo was actually wearing a grey turtle neck, and was planning on also donning his pea coat. He was sophisticated, and his dress followed his attitude. Jeremy always wore tee shirts and more childish things, but then again that WAS his appearance. On occasion he would dress up a bit, and it always shocked him to see a different style on his band mate.

"I KNOW that, Hyung…I was going to wear a coat…" Judging by his expression though, Shin Woo knew Jeremy hadn't had any plan on wearing his coat, or anything long sleeved for that matter. "Of Course…" was all Shin Woo replied with, and then took another sip of the tea. "I'll go get Tae Kyung…" Shin Woo then placed the cup back on the counter, and headed towards the stairs. As he did so, he could hear the door open, Jeremy yell "JOLIE" and then he door shut, muting any words that Jeremy said to his dog. This made him smile. At least Jeremy could show his true feelings towards Jolie.

One time, Shin Woo had made a connection between Jeremy's love for Jolie, and his own affection towards Go Mi Nam. Of course back then, he'd had no idea how deeply he would fall for that girl. It wasn't until he started getting the sinking feeling every time Mi Nam looked at Tae Kyung, did Shin Woo really understand his true feelings. And despite his good behavior, and his unwavering loyalty and devotion towards that girl, she still was blind to his love for her.

But, perhaps it was his own fault. Had he only presented the shoes to her sooner, or just confessed his love to her properly, rather than speaking in riddles. "She really is clueless…"

As Shin Woo neared Tae Kyung's bedroom, his pace slowed. They had band practice today, but it wouldn't be the same without Mi Nam. Where was she anyways? Could it be that something had happened, an accident? Or was she avoiding them? Three days was too long for her to be gone for no reason. Did she not like it here? Was it too painful? If only he could let her in on his knowledge of her gender, then she would be okay to open up to him, and allow him into her life. All he had to do was tell her of his feelings, then whether she could return them now or not didn't matter. She would come to him in time, he was certain of it.

Rapping his knuckles firmly against the door, Shin Woo waited for a reply from Tae Kyung. At first there was no reply, so he had to tap again. This time, there was a muffled reply. Furrowing his brows, Shin Woo opened the door and saw Tae Kyung asleep at his desk. Smiling, the dark haired guitarist cleared his voice and said "We're leaving for the studio soon." Tae Kyung's head then raised from the desk, and he wiped his face to hide any marks. Tae Kyung's dark eyes then met with his own, and he nodded slowly.

Just as Shin Woo was turning to leave the room, he noticed blankets on the ground. Jeremy had told him yesterday that Tae Kyung was waiting for Mi Nam to clean them up herself. Was he really still waiting? With a sigh, Shin Woo closed the door behind him and headed downstairs. The van would probably be waiting for them already; apparently someone big was at the studio wanting to meet them. It really was a shame Mi Nam wasn't there to meet this person.

"What's taking her so long to return?" He couldn't help but ask himself this several times.

_Okay! So this is the end to chapter 3! Hope ya'll liked it! I'm not that great at playing Shin Woo as you can probably tell, but I tried! The next chapter will be in Manager Ma's point of view, something sure to be entertaining, or at least entertaining enough to make you giggle! Please leave a review, it gets the chapters up faster if I feel more loved!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Calls

**Seven Days Without You Makes One Week**

**Chapter Four**

**Day Four-The Calls**

"Oh? Yea…We can do that…" Stepping out of his car, Ma Hoon Yi, or better known to the kids as Manager Ma, was on the phone with the person in charge of making Mi Nam's merchandise. He had ordered some pictures, pongs and stickers with Mi Nam's face on it, and even though that person was making good progress, he had made the pictures too small, and Manager Ma wouldn't settle with that! They were planning on meeting later that evening to go over the final plans.

The man then said his good-byes and Ma shut his phone and slipped it into his pocket. Pulling up on his pants with one hand, and adjusting his sun glasses with his other hand, the older male breathed in the fresh air of this lively home, then started towards the door. He had stepped out of his house this morning, and instead of the company car waiting there in his drive way, was his own beat up car. He couldn't say he was glad to see the beat up piece of junk there, he sure would miss the shiny new car. Either way though, this must mean that Mi Nam, or rather Mi Nyu, was home and he could finally figure out why that girl had been gone for so long.

When Ma got to the porch, he saw Jeremy sitting outside, petting the golden retriever Jolie. Smiling at the blond haired boy, Ma removed his glasses, crossed his arms across his chest and asked "So, what was that person's excuse?" At his voice, Jeremy jumped and looked up at him. His face then screwed into a confused look and asked 'huh?' With a chuckle, Ma looked away, squinting his eyes. "You know who I'm talking about! That fool who never calls anymore and was gone for so long…"

Jeremy then threw a finger in the air to show he now knew what he was talking about and quickly said. "Oh that guy! He said he was busy and didn't want to bother anyone…" Ma then laughed at Jeremy's explanation of why Mi Nyu hadn't called. Just like that girl to not want to bother others. A perfect Sister in training. Even though she was no longer wearing her habit, she still was closer to God than anyone in this house was.

"Thanks Kid" Ma said and then spun around, then walked into the house after giving Jolie a pet and receiving a lick on the hand. As he entered the house, however, Ma didn't hear Jeremy's words to Jolie. "Jolie…I wonder why he was worried about Shin Woo Hyung…Hmmm…I wish Mi Nam would get back too…"

As Ma made his way through the house, he first saw Shin Woo standing in the kitchen, a thoughtful look on his face as he poured tea into a mug. That guy was so full of thoughts. "GOOD Morning" Ma said with a wave to the boy and continued his way upstairs to Mi Nyu's room. It seemed like her Auntie wasn't home at the moment, so she must have moved back into her own room while her Auntie was away.

When Ma finally got to the room, opened the door and saw the room was empty, his eyebrows pinched together. He then straightened his eyebrows out and realized that being a young, energetic woman, she must still be up already and probably bothering Tae Kyung. It was so odd how that girl followed ANJell's leader around like a lost little puppy dog. It really was a surprise that no one other than Tae Kyung new about her secret.

Shutting the door gently behind himself, Ma spun around and headed to Tae Kyung's room. Just as he was about to reach for the door, it magically swung open and Tae Kyung just about collided with him. "Oh! Tae Kyung!" At Ma's words, Tae Kyung stepped back, looked around him, then looked back at him.

"Is Mi Nam with you?" Tae Kyung asked. That person always had such an attitude, but this time he actually seemed like he was wondering. The young singer was wearing a pair of white jogging pants, and a white hoodie. Based on his outfit, it looked like Tae Kyung was about to go running. Ma shook his head and then asked "No…I thought she was with you"

Tae Kyung then laughed one quick "Ha" then walked past him. Ma followed behind him and asked "Oh? What's funny?" He then paused and then realized that if Tae Kyung didn't know where Mi Nyu was, then she must not be there. Even though that person didn't seem to act like he cared about the sister, he was a kind person deep down and Ma knew he cared about her sometimes, whether he'd like to admit it or not.

"Nothing…Why would she be with me?" Those words then stopped Ma in his tracks. Furrowing his eyebrows, Ma touched Tae Kyung on the shoulder and then said "Because…she's not with me…"

…..

Sitting on the couch with the three boys of ANJell around him, Ma has his phone pressed against his ear. This was the second time he's called Mi Nyu's phone, yet with no answer. Finally when the phone went to her answering machine, Ma closed his phone with a snap and turned towards the boys. Jeremy's head bowed when he looked up, Shin Woo's lips pressed together and Tae Kyung's tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth. They all were wondering why Mi Nyu was not answering her phone, and even Jeremy seemed like he was starting to worry.

"I don't know what to say boys. Maybe Go Mi Nam has no cell phone reception out there?" Ma said out loud, then in his head, 'Or maybe she is avoiding me…' Shaking his head, Ma opened his cell phone again, and called a different number. Luckily the phone was answered after the second ring and the familiar voice of his lovely Noona answered.

"Whaaat is it? This better be good. I'm getting a facial and now I'll have to clean my phone…" Just like her to be grouchy at a time like this. "Ah well you see…Mi Nam is missing…" That certainly made the woman shut up and made an odd noise on her side of the phone.

"Whaaat? What do you mean 'missing'?"

"I mean, he isn't answering his phone, and no one has seen him since he left with Tae Kyung to his father's grave."  
"Aaah. Did Tae Kyung have something to do with it?"

Ma's beady eyes looked over at Tae Kyung who was staring into the distance, his arms crossing his chest and his face screwed into his typical thought pout. "Eee. It's hard to tell. Maybe" Noona's voice then grew an octave or two. "He couldn't have…hurt our star, could he? Maybe killed 'him' and stashed his body somewhere?" Noona was over exaggerating as always, and as always Ma went along with it. "I'll have to call you back!"

Quickly hanging up the phone, Ma slipped the phone into his pocket and stared at Tae Kyung. He didn't quite notice that Jeremy and Shin Woo also followed his eyes and nervously Tae Kyung looked back at all three pairs of eyes and suddenly asked "What? What are you all staring at?" Ma then jumped up from the couch and started to push Tae Kyung outside where Shin Woo or Jeremy couldn't hear their conversation.

Once outside, Ma got in Tae Kyung's face. He knew that would set the leader off and make him nervous. Tae Kyung then merely stared back at him, irritated. "Did you hurt her?" Tae Kyung then backed up, throwing his arms up in defense. "WHAT? Why you…where did you get that from?"

"SO it's TRUE? Where did you stash the body, Punk?" Ma advanced on Tae Kyung. This couldn't be! And he had believed that the little punk was finally on their side. Tae Kyung then got back in his face with a frown and said with a slightly high pitched voice "Body? What are you TALKING about?"

Ma then stopped his advance and brought his hand to his chin. "Then…you didn't kill Mi Nyu?"

….

**Disclaimer!:: **_I do not own the characters, music or anything belonging to those who do own "You're Beautiful". I am merely a humble fanfic writer who uses the gap near the end of episode 7 to find some creative writing that created this fanfic. Please review!_

**Sorry everyone for taking so long to get this up! My mind went elsewhere, and became attached on other things. I then figured I should finish this chapter and hurry on to the others before my attention span died again! I hope you liked it. There was a little more humor in this one, but a lot less characterization. I didn't really like Ma too much, so I couldn't get into his head as well as I could get into the others. **


End file.
